1. Field of the Application
The application is directed to an electronic device and an accessory thereof and more particularly, to an electronic device, an accessory and a method of operating the electronic device and the accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement and improvement of electronic technology in recent years, electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, smart phones or the like are extensively used and trend to develop to be convenient, multi-functioned and artistic designed so as to provide much more choices for customers. In addition to the functions provided with the electronic product itself, the electronic product may also be connected with different types of accessories, e.g. a speaker, to execute additional application programs, such as playing music, for improving usage of the electronic product.
Typically, the electronic product is electrically connected with an accessory through a transmission line, or through the wireless transmission technique, such as the radio frequency identification (RFID) technique or the Bluetooth technique for signal transmission. In such transmission techniques, a corresponding circuit has to be disposed on the accessory, such that the circuit of the accessory is driven by electric power or the wireless transmission of the electronic product and the electronic product can execute relative functions corresponding to the accessory. Thus, additional manufacturing cost requires to be spent on the circuit configured on the accessory.